Goodbye, Sarah Jane
by tuesdaysonthephonetome
Summary: A universe away, Rose Tyler seeks comfort in an old friend. But can a Sarah Jane Smith who never traveled with the Doctor remember a little blonde girl from another life?  RIP Elisabeth Sladen   Oneshot


_"The universe was lucky to have Sarah Jane Smith, the world was lucky to have Lis." - **Russell T. Davies**_

I was extremely shocked and saddened to hear about Elisabeth Sladen's passing today. As we all know, Elisabeth Sladen played the wonderful Sarah Jane Smith, and did so extraordinarily. As I sat in front of my computer, watching the last five minutes of School Reunion with tears in my eyes (and, I'll admit it, running down my face), I thought about how Sarah Jane told Rose to find her if she ever needed to, and how in another universe, when Rose would need to find her, Sarah Jane Smith wouldn't know Rose Tyler or the Doctor — but Sarah Jane has always been such a BAMF, what if she somehow could remember a life she hadn't lived? This is just a small tribute to her.

_"The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship… Everything has its time. And everything ends." - __**Sarah Jane Smith (School Reunion, 2006)**_

* * *

><p>When Sarah Jane Smith heard an insistent pounding on her door, she expected to open the door to one of her son's friends wanting to hang out with him. Needless to say, she was bemused when she instead found on her doorstep a young blonde woman with a tearstained face.<p>

"Sarah Jane," the young woman said with relief, and something stirred in Sarah Jane's memory. "You may not know me, but you once told me to find you if I ever needed to." She sniffed pitifully. "My name is —"

"Rose Tyler," Sarah Jane interrupted, surprising herself at the remembrances that were coming to her mind. Things she was sure she'd never actually seen or done. But this woman from her half-remembered dreams was real and in front of her, and somehow — she knew her.

Rose Tyler nodded, looking as surprised as Sarah Jane felt. "How . . . ?" she asked.

Sarah Jane shrugged. Rose stared back at her.

"Please come in," Sarah Jane asked, stepping aside to let Rose inside.

—

Ten minutes later, both women sat around the table nursing hot cups of tea.

"What happened, Rose?" Sarah Jane asked.

Rose sniffled again and tears sprang to her eyes. Sarah Jane didn't remember her as an emotional creature, so this response concerned her.

"He's gone," Rose finally choked out through her tears. "He left me."

And with that, it all came through to her — the adventures, the traveling, the danger, the heartbreak, the Doctor. She remembered. And she understood.

Sarah Jane dropped her cup of tea and hurried forward to the younger woman, wrapping Rose in her arms and stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Tell me what happened," she said softly.

Rose told her everything. About the Daleks and the Cybermen and the battle at Canary Wharf, about the holes in the universe and the alternate reality, and about the Doctor's last goodbye.

"And then he was gone," Rose squeaked in conclusion. "I'm never gonna see him again, am I?"

Sarah Jane looked at her, feeling heavy with sympathy and empathy and compassion. Feeling sad. "Maybe not," she admitted truthfully.

Rose choked again, but made a heroic effort to contain herself. Sarah Jane reached out and touched her face. "But you might, still," she added. "God knows I thought I would never see him again either, and I did."

"But he's so far away," Rose whispered. "And it hurts so much."

"I know."

Rose sighed and reached for another tissue from the box Sarah Jane had pulled out for her. After blowing her nose, she confessed, "Sometimes I wonder if I should have left when I thought I could. When you did."

"Why?"

"It hurts too much."

Sarah Jane smiled wryly. "But I told you, back then — I said there were some things worth getting your heart broken over."

Rose nodded.

"Was I right?"

There was a silence, and then Rose sighed again. "Yes," she said with sudden conviction. "You were right."

"Then maybe this isn't the end for you," Sarah Jane said. "He's come back from far away before."

Rose shook her head. "No, he won't come back," she muttered, almost to herself. "Not this time."

Sarah Jane frowned. "But —"

"No, he won't," Rose insisted. "Which means it's up to me."

Realizing what she was getting at, Sarah Jane began to grin. "That's my girl," she whispered, then stood. "You go find him."

Rose stood up too. She stood straight for the first time in a long time and swiped at her eyes, banishing the last traces of tears from her face. "Thank you," she said softly.

Sarah Jane nodded. "Send my love, will you?"

Rose smiled.

—

Sarah Jane stood in her doorway and watched as Rose strode purposefully back to her car. She waved when Rose turned back and smiled at her. "Give them hell, Rose Tyler!" she called out.

"Goodbye, Sarah Jane," Rose responded. "Thank you for everything."

Rose Tyler got in her car and drove away. Sarah Jane Smith remained in her doorway, looking out on a life she knew, but hadn't lived.

"Goodbye," she whispered, then turned back to her home, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Elisabeth Sladen (1948-2011)<strong>

_May you rest among the stars._


End file.
